Introduction of a fluorine substituent into a liquid crystal molecule, etc. is expected to improve dielectric anisotropy, etc., and attention is given to the development of electronic materials having a tetrafluorosulfanyl group (a SF4 group), which exhibits particularly strong electron withdrawing properties, as a linker (Non Patent Literature 1). As a conventional method for constructing a SF4 structure, a method in use of sulfide and fluorine (F2) gas is known (Non Patent Literature 2). Also, in recent years, a method to synthesize a compound having a SF4 group by radical addition of hlorotetrafluorosulfanylaryl to an unsaturated bond moiety is reported (Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 3).